


The Spectacular Spider-Man and Static Shock Holiday Special

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Static Shock, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, I have no idea what else to tag, Just a fun crossover idea I have had for a few years, holiday crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It's winter break and Virgil and his family are heading on a vacation! A vacation to none other than New York, where there is a certain friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And of course with cities that have a superhero, there will always be villains to cause trouble. Will Virgil get a nice and relaxing vacation for once or will he get the chance to help save the day with Spider-Man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It's random I know to be posting a holiday special fanfic in summertime. But I'm working on cross posting things here with my FF account. And I thought I would put up another completed fanfic.  
> So this is of course Static Shock and The Spectular Spider-Man. Because of that, there is mentions of DC characters since they are in Ststic Shock. But no other Marvel characters cause that wasn't in Spectacular Spider-man.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**_Dakota City. 22nd of December. 3:10pm_ **

In the city of Dakota school had just gotten out for winter break. Everyone had left school and ran towards their homes in order to prepare for the fun that would be had over break. Though while many headed right home after the last bell rang, Virgil and Richie headed elsewhere. They headed to the same place they always went to when they wanted to relax and chill after school.

Their own superhero hideout; The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude.

The two of them walked through the doors and threw their bags to the side once inside the old abandoned building that was their hideout. Richie walked over to the chair in front of several computer monitors and flopped down. 

“Ah winter break. Finally!” he said with a huge sigh of relief. 

“Yeah man, I didn’t think it would come soon enough,” Virgil said as he grabbed a chair to relax in. 

“Still, I can’t believe that you and your family are getting to go to New York for winter break. You actually managed to win a contest to get you a little over a weeks stay in a nice hotel in New York during Christmas! How lucky is that?!” Richie exclaimed. 

"I know,” Virgil replied. “Though I am just worried about leaving the city for that long.”

“Relax, you’ll only be gone for a little over a week. I’ll be able to handle it if anything happens,” Richie said, trying to sound reassuring. 

"Yeah but what if Hot-Streak or Ebon show up again? Or even some of the other Bang Babies?" Virgil said as he stood up from his seat. He never had been away from his home town for so long since becoming Static. He felt unsure that it was even a good idea for him to leave, but he really had no say in whether he wanted to go on a family vacation. He knew though that it had been a few months since their big battle with Ebon and Hot-Streak and neither of them had shown, but one could never tell what could happen next.

“If anything does happen, I’ll be sure to call you to let you know. But you should relax and have fun while in New York,” Richie said as he leaned back in his chair. He suddenly sat up straight as an excited smile formed across his face. “And hey! You might even get to see Spider-Man!”

“Spider-Man?” Virgil asked as he sat back down. “You mean that new superhero guy that showed up sometime ago?”

Without answering Richie turned around and faced his computers. He began vigorously typing away until the screen was filled with images and articles. All of them were about the person known as Spider-Man. Vigal scooted his chair closer so he could get a better look at the superhero on the screen.

“He’s a fairly new superhero, only started showing up around New York about six months ago,” Richie began to explain. “He does seem to do a lot of good with helping fight the crime there, and he has faced off a lot of different villains already. Though the major paper company there, The Daily Bugle, seems to think otherwise.” 

Richie pulled up more articles about Spider-Man from The Daily Bugle and all of them had some harsh slander against the hero. “But the public at least seems to be more positive towards him.”

“Hmm I wonder if he's anything like Anansi. It’s kind of interesting that there are actually two superheros with spider based powered,” Virgil said aloud, thinking back to the time he was in Africa and met the hero whose title was Anansi the Spider.

Richie let Virgil scroll through the list of articles pulled up on the screen. Virgil read through bits and pieces of them since he saw how much of it was just hate towards Spider-Man. Though what really caught his attention were the photos of Spider-Man in action. 

“These photos are real neat,” he commented as he looked for the name of the person behind them. Beneath each photo he saw the name “Peter Parker”. “Why can’t we have someone like that to take photos of us? How cool would that be if there awesome action shots of us in the paper.”

“That would be cool. Though I gotta say, who ever this Peter Parker is, he is really good at getting those shots while staying clear of the fight,” Richie said.  

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Virgil commented. 

“Oh! You said before about how funny that there are two spider themed heroes: Anansi and Spider-Man. Well it seems that’s not all that New York has. There is actually a villain there who has similar abilities to you.”

“Wait what?” Virgil asked as his eyes widened. “How could there be anyone possibly like Static?”

“Well I did say ‘similar’ V. Don’t you pay attention to what goes on in New York?” Richie asked as he started typing away again on the computer. 

“No normally I just know what goes on in my own city… well that and in Gotham, just in case Batman ever needs my help again. But just who is this villain guy you mentioned?”

“He likes to go by the name of Electro, though his real name is Maxwell Dillon,” Richie said as the screen now filled up with a few articles and a few pictures, most of them being mugshots. 

The picture that were not mug shots of the man though was not quite what Virgil had imaged. There was no real face to see the facial features of the man, as his whole entire head was flowing with bright golden electricity. The other photos of him, the mugshot ones, he had a special looking mask on that was actually able to contain all of the electricity. 

“From what I read, something happened to him to give him a large surge of electricity. Though unlike you, where you can basically summon it at will and contain it, he always has it flowing around him. The major difference between your powers and his is that yours are related to static electricity and his are more than just regular electricity.”

“Well at least he isn’t completely rippin’ me off,” Virgil commented. “Though… does that mean we would be at equal strength?”

“I don’t know. Possibly? It’s hard to tell just off the information given here,” Richie explained as he tried to look for more information on Electro. 

“Hmm,” Virgil hummed as he started to think about things. His thoughts started to go back to leaving for winter break. “I’m still unsure about this vacation.”

“Seriously Virgil, relax. Everything is going to be fine. Plus it's not like you are going on vacation without taking some precautions,” Richie smirked as he looked over at Virgil. 

“Yeah I know, but I am also thinking, won’t people think it would be strange if Static just suddenly appeared in New York?”

“Static has shown up in Gotham to help Batman and Robin before, so I don’t see why it would be an issue in New York. Plus it would be much easier for you to meet Spider-Man as Static. It just makes things a lot easier,” Richie replied.

“Well you aren’t wrong about that,” Virgil commented. 

“But oh!” Richie said straight up in his chair. “If you do get to met Spider-Man you gotta ask him what the webs he uses are made of.”

“Uh wouldn’t that be kind of a personal question though?” Virgil asked. 

“It was just a thought. I wanna know if they are actually naturally made or if they are some synthetic made compound. There are a lot of things those webs could actually be made up of and it makes me wonder.”

“You mean you can’t even figure it out? You? The super genius?” Virgil said as he laughed, surprised that there was something that managed to stump Richie.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say I can’t figure it out, it’s more of I am thinking of all the possibilities there could be. There are just so many options...” Richie trailed off as it seemed he was going into deep thought on the subject. 

“All right, all right. If I get the chance to talk to Spider-Man, I’ll try and ask him,” Virgil said, knowing Richie would probably keep asking him otherwise. Virgil's eyes then drifted to the clock on the wall. It was getting closer to 4 o’clock. “Ah well I gotta head home. You know have to pack and all that.”

“Okay, see ya V. And don’t forget to keep me updated when you get to New York,” Richie replied. 

“Sure thing man,” Virgil said before bumping fists with Richie. 

After that Virgil quickly headed out of their hideout and made his way towards home. He ran down different streets before coming to his house. He stepped up to the door, opened it and walked inside. 

Once he was inside he saw that several bags were already set next to the front door. Virgil knew that Sharon already probably had her bags packed, and now she was checking to make sure she had everything He knew he still had to pack everything though, so he quickly ran up the stairs and entered his room. 

Once he was in his room he saw his suitcase lying on the floor, and a backpack for travel on his bed.The suitcase was open and only half filled. Knowing that Sharon could burst into his room at any moment to yell at him to finish packing, he decided to just finish doing it. 

After a few minutes of throwing his clothes into the suitcase he made his way over to his closet. Hidden deep in the back was none other than his superhero suit. Virgil held it in his hands as he stared down at it. 

Virgil knew he wanted to bring it with him of course, he couldn't imagine going anywhere without his suit close by. But he still wasn’t sure if he really should this time. Though he remembered the trip he took to Africa with his family, and it ended up being a good thing to have it.   

Just as Virgil was about to stash it carefully into his suitcase he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he threw the suit into the closet and clothes the door. He then shuffled over to the bedroom door and opened it. There was his Pops standing right in front of it. 

“Uh yes Pops?” Virgil asked. 

“Just making sure you are actually packing,” Virgil's father responded. 

“Of course. I’m just about done. Just need a few more things and I’ll be all set to go.”

“There is one other thing I want to ask you about though,” Virgil’s father said as he stepped forward. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

Virgil’s father closed the door before answering. He crossed his arms and looked directly at his son. “Virgil are you going to be bringing your superhero costume with you on this trip?”

Virgil stepped back a bit. He knew that he father was okay now with him being Static and all that, but he still didn’t expect him to ask the question so bluntly. “Uh… Well I was thinking…” Virgil trailed off before his father spoke up again. 

“Now son, I know you like to help out, but can’t we just have a nice normal vacation? No superhero stuff at all?”

“I just don’t know about that Pops. What if something happens when we are in New York? What if Static could help out?”

Virgil’s father grumbled slightly. Not quite in agreement yet with what Virgil wanted. “Doesn’t New York already have a superhero?”

Virgil sighed internally. It seemed that his father at least knew about what cities had superheroes and all of that. “Yeah, but I was thinking… what if something happened where he would need help?”

“Virgil now I just don’t know...” Virgil’s father trailed off. 

“I know Pops. But I can’t help it, after doing this for the past few years, it just feels bad to leave my superhero suit behind. I gotta always be prepared for what could happen.”

“I understand son, but that wasn’t my main concern. I know I can’t stop you from bringing your suit along and helping out, but…” he paused for a moment before he continued. “I’m just worried what Sharon will end up thinking. Don’t you think she may get suspicious if we are in New York and then Static shows up as well?"

“Oh… yeah…” Virgil said as he lowered his head. 

Sharon of course still didn’t know his secret. Originally they thought about telling her before, but with how she acted when talking about Bang Babies they thought it would be best to leave for another time. 

“Well I wouldn’t worry too much, she thought I was Static before, but I was able to fool her with some help.”

“But I doubt you would have that help this time around, correct?” Virgil’s father asked. 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Maybe she won’t think about it too much… that is if something happens of course. Which let’s hope it doesn’t.”

“She is still going to have to know at some point though,” Virgil’s father then added. 

“Yea yeah I get that. It’s just when to tell her is the thing… “ Virgil sighed. “Maybe since things have calmed down now after that last incident I could try to tell her sometime.”

“Well I'll let you get back to packing. We'll be leaving shortly, so make sure you have everything.”

“All right thanks Pops,” Virgil said before his father left the room.

Once he was out of the room and the door closed again, Virgil walked back over to the closet and grabbed his superhero outfit. He then walked over to the backpack and placed it at the bottom. He then threw a few extra pieces of clothes into the bag to hide the outfit. Then on top of that were a few other miscellaneous items like a camera and his toothbrush. Once that was all set he did a double check through everything and made sure that everything was packed away that he needed. 

**_4:39pm_ **

Soon enough Virgil was called down stairs to load his stuff into the car. Virgil, Sharon, and their father made their way to the car and packed everything into the trunk. The drive pretty basic and simple, Sharon though talked about all the different things she planned to do when they got to New York. Many things of course included checking out the different stores for shopping. Their father though of course started to go on to explain all about different historical events that happened there. He may not have been that excited compared to when they went to Africa, but it was still pretty exciting. 

Virgil knew it would only take only about an hour by driving. New York wasn’t the farthest place away from home, but wasn’t far enough that his Pops thought they would need to take an airplane. Virgil knew this was true because it wasn’t too much of a drive as Gotham either. And Gotham was just a little way from New York actually. And he had been there a bunch of times to help out Batman and Robin, so the distance would be about the same proximity. 

But even with just a little over an hour away it still meant a long journey. Virgil would be miles from his home city. Though he knew he could fly back at a moments notice if something were to come up. He hoped that nothing would happen though. He wanted to be able to have a nice and relaxing vacation for once. Though he knew going to a place like New York there could always be something. 

Plus he couldn’t forget about Spider-Man. Out of all the things he wanted to do when going to New York, meeting Spider-Man was on the top of his list. Virgil knew though that he would have to find the right time and place. New York was a big city and had one lone superhero. But it couldn’t be too hard… could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go with chapter 2. I think I forgot to mention this the previous chapter, but this takes place during the Christmas special for Spectacular Spider-Man. For Static it is post Season 4. But now we can get rolling with this next chapter. Also I have no idea what to tag for the story lol.

**_22nd of December. 5:58pm_ **

About an hour later they were on the outskirts of New York. Outside of Virgil’s window he could see the city of New York. There were so many more building and everything, far more than what he was used to back home, though probably not as many as there were in Gotham. But at least there was still snow. Snow covered almost every building and the sideways, giving it a very pretty sight. The city of New York was flying by outside though. Virgil’s eyes drifted to the rooftops far above, wondering if maybe Spider-Man was out and about. But he didn’t see any sign of him. 

Now being actually in the city, Virgil really started to wonder how easy it would be to find Spider-Man if he went looking. Of course it wouldn’t be too hard for him to fly over the city and look that way. Virgil continued to stare out the window as his Pops continued to drive down the crowded, busy streets. 

“So, you excited son?” Virgil’s father asked. 

“Yeah for sure Pops.This is going to be an awesome Christmas,” Virgil replied. “So what are we going to do first?”

“Well first we are going to head to the hotel. From there we will see how we feel if we want to explore the city tonight or not.”

“Oh daddy,” Sharon said speaking up. “What about dinner? Do you think we could go out to some cool New York restaurant tonight?”

“We’ll see honey. Let’s first get to the hotel and get settled before anything else.”

They winding down more streets and passed by so many different places. But soon enough they came to the tall hotel that they would be staying at. Virgil’s father pulled into the parking lot for the hotel. Now that the car was parked, they could finally get out and unload everything, as well as stretch their legs. 

While everything was getting taken out of the car. Virgil took a single moment to walk over to one of the metal containers that held newspapers that was just on the edge on the property. Of course the paper that caught his attention was none other than The Daily Bugle. 

Only needing a quarter Virgil decided he might as well grab one to read what has been going on in the city recently. He thought it would be a good idea to see what Spider-Man has been up to and everything else. 

He held on to it as he went back to help carry his bags into the hotel. He thought he would at least read it once they got to their room. The family headed towards the front entrance of the hotel once they had all their bags. They stepped inside to the lobby and their father went to pick up their room keys.

They weren’t super high up in the hotel as they were only on the seventh floor. Upon exiting the elevator they walked down the hall for a few steps before coming across their room number. Virgil was the one to step forward and use the key card to unlock the door and push it open. 

Virgil took a few steps before he looked around. It was in fact a nice hotel room with actual sectioned off rooms. There were three bedrooms in total so it meant that he would be able to have a room to himself. After deciding who got what room, Virgil headed into the bedroom hat would his, he of course picked the room that had a window to the outside. Virgil threw his backpack onto the bed and then flopped down on it himself. 

He then finally opened up the newspaper and read over the front paper article, which was all about the last big fight Spider-Man had. The image on the front paper was of Spider-Man facing off against an animal looking man who referred to himself as Kraven. It looked like Kraven was a mix of all different types of creatures, creating one ferocious looking guy. 

_ “And here I thought I went against some really weirdos,” _ Virgil thought to himself. 

After only reading through the main article, Virgil sat back up straight and stretched. He then reached over to his backpack and grabbed his cellphone. He dialed up Richie and waited as the phone began to ring. Only a few seconds went by before he heard the answer on the other side. 

“Yo V-man you made it?” Richie asked. 

“Yeah we just got to our hotel. Just waiting for Pops to say if we are going to do anything tonight,” Virgil replied. “So everything’s good back home?”

Virgil could hear a laugh from Richie. “You’ve only been gone for less than a day and you are already worried. I told you before that I’ve got everything handled.”

“Yeah all right, I know. Just was wondering.”

“So did you see Spider-Man yet?” 

“No not yet,” Virgil replied as he walked over to the window. He peeked outside to the now fully nighttime sky. Though the lights of the city made it hard to see any stars in the sky, but it still at least looked pretty. “But maybe later tonight. Maybe I’ll just take a tour around the city and run into the guy.”

“Awesome.”

Virgil and Richie continued to talk about various topics over the course of the next few minutes. The two of them had become involved in deep conversation, and even talked for a little bit on the possibility of seeing Spider-Man, which was something on both of their minds. Soon, however, their conversation was stopped suddenly when Virgil's father had called for his son, notifying him that they would need to leave soon for dinner. Virgil turned his head toward his father and nodded at him in understanding, and then he turned his attention back to Richie. The two boys continued to converse for a moment longer, and then they bid farewell to each other for the time as they departed in separate directions. Virgil then made his way to the front of the suite, where his father and Sharon were waiting. 

Once the three of them were finally together, they embarked on a journey into the town to find a place to eat. None of them yet knew what food was desired, so the only conversation that was had on the way was an attempt to decide where they would have dinner. Several minutes had passed and, they finally entered into the town. Once there, they began looking around to see if there was any place that caught their attention, and after searching for a little while, they happened upon a local pizza parlor. The three of them were all curious to see if the pizza in New York was as grand as everyone had thought. The party of three then walked over and entered into the building. 

They were greeted kindly upon arriving inside, and were told to take a seat wherever they wanted. Once they had all sat down, a menu was brought to them that carried many different choices of pizza, which made deciding what to eat difficult as it all looked delicious. Virgil figured he would just let his father and Sharon decide what to eat, as they talked away for a moment as Virgil thought to himself. Soon, his father had made a decision on what to get for them, which ended up being a traditional New York style pepperoni pizza, as they wanted to keep it simple since it was their first time there. 

After the order was placed, the three of them waited for quite some time, mostly in silence. The sweet aroma of cheese and pepperoni wafted through the air and found their nostrils, which broke the silence around their table with the rumbling of their stomachs. After just thinking when the food would be ready, the server finally brought out the pizza to them, which was steaming hot and smelled just as good as it looked. Once the pizza was sat down, they prepared to eat, and the rumors had been true after all. The pizza was just as good as they had heard, and it was not too long before they all devoured it all, which filled them completely. Virgil's father then paid for the meal and they all left out of there. 

Now that they had finished dinner, they headed back to the hotel for the night, to relax and prepare for the day of exploring the city tomorrow. When they were back in the room Sharon went to grab a small bag. 

“Well I think I may go check out the spa tonight and maybe the pool. After sitting for so long I want to just relax.”

With that she left the room and it was just Virgil and his father. Virgil thought he could sit around or relax, or even check out of the hotel, but there were other thoughts on his mind. It was currently only a quarter past 8pm and that felt like the perfect time to go check out the city as Static. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure if she should ask his father or just sneak out. 

Virgil decided he would do it the old way he was use to. “I think I may just hit the sack now if that’s all right Pops,” Virgil said as he fake yawned. 

“Oh, is that right?” his father asked him with a heavy tone that showed he did not believe Virgil for one moment. 

“Yeah… I really feel tired so I’m just… going to sleep now.”

“You know Virgil, I know what you are trying to do. You really don’t have to try to hide it from me,” Virgil’s father said as he crossed his arms. “I know you want to sneak outside as Static to explore the city, and maybe even see Spider-Man.”

Virgil chuckled slightly. “Ah I guess you caught me then. But… does that mean you aren’t opposed to it?” 

“Well I don’t know if I am really for it either.”

“I won’t be out for too long. I’ll just go out for a little bit, fly around the city, maybe get some pictures and then head back,” Virgil said, hoping his father would actually let him go. 

Virgil’s father gave him a long and serious stare. It was clear he was thinking it over deeply. There still seemed to be a bit of wavering back and forth. While he knew now that his son was Static and his son had been fighting villains for a long time, it still worried him a little. He now knew that all those times Virgil was supposedly at home or out with friends, he was really fighting crime. But also because he knew that Virgil would be able to handle himself if anything were to happen. 

Finally he gave a sigh. “I suppose it is fine. Just do not stay out super late. Tomorrow is our big first day in New York.”

Virgil smiled in response. “Thanks Pops!”

Now that he had actually gotten the approval to go out and explore the city as Static, he ran into his room and changed into his costume. A moment later he was all suited up and ready to take a look around New York. After making sure that he had everything that he needed, he headed towards the window and opened it.  

The brisk, cold air blew in at Static. He shivered a little as he slowly climbed out the window. Before completely exiting the window he threw out the Static Saucer and gave it power before jumping on to it. Now that he was outside, he slowly started to close the window all the way. 

“I really hope that these windows don’t lock from the outside, or I’ll probably be in big trouble,” Static commented to himself. “At least I know Pops could let me back in if it does lock.”

Static then turned his attention to the sky above, it was mostly clear with only a few clouds. The moonlight glowed brightly overhead as Static slowly made his ascent to high above all the buildings. 

“Man, quite the view,” Static said as he pulled out his camera from his jacket pocket. He snapped a few pictures of the city, knowing they would be cool to look at later and also Richie for sure would want to see them. 

Flying over head Static started to look on the rooftops as well down in the streets below. He may have been on vacation, but it was something he did out of instinct now. He couldn’t go looking through a city and not look for crime to try and stop. 

As Static was flying over the city, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned his attention to it. There just several feet away was something red and blue, and seemingly flying between the buildings. It only took Static a second of looking to realize who he was looking at. It was Spider-Man and he was web swinging through the city. 

“It’s Spider-Man! I guess this must be my lucky night.”

Static then started to fly in the direction that Spider-Man was heading. There was the thought to call out to him to get his attention, but he had no idea how Spider-Man would even react. Then of course Static didn’t want to accidentally surprise or startle him either. 

“Maybe he’ll stop and rest on a rooftop soon,” Static said as he kept his pace behind Spider-Man. 

Much to Static’s surprise, Spider-Man actually changed direction and swung himself up to a nearby rooftop. He then turned around and seemingly looking in the direction of where Static was. 

“Hey you, what do you think you are doing following me around like that?” Spider-Man asked suddenly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter to the next chapter! Going to keep uploading these chapters ever day or so until it is finished. Only 7 chapters total so wouldn't be to long. Anyways on to the story!

**8:38pm**

_“Hey you, what do you think you are doing following me around like that?” Spider-Man asked suddenly._

Static’s eyes widened. “How did he even know I was following him? Well better not make him mad. Don’t wanna make a bad first impression.” Another thought that crossed his mind was he was now hearing Spider-Man for the first time and in person. The voice was not much of a man's voice and more of a voice of someone that could be around his age.

Static flew down a little close and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Sorry about that Spider-Man. I just didn’t know how to say hello when you were, ya know, high above the city and all that.”

Even though Spider-Man wore a full mask over his face, it seemed the eyes on the mask could move to some degree, as they narrowed slightly. Spider-Man took a few steps closer before his eyes widened again.

“Wait a minute… I recognize you. You’re Static!”

“You’ve heard of me?” Static asked as he stepped off his Static Saucer and onto the rooftop. He then folded up the saucer and folded it before placing it in his inner coat pocket. Now he only stood just met couple of few away from Spider-Man.

“Of course I’ve heard of you! You’ve saved your city countless times and also have worked with Batman and other members of the Justice League on several occasions.”

Static smiled, happy to see that he was known and didn’t have to go explaining himself. “Nice to know that I can at least get some nice recognition outside of my own town.”

“But wait, you know who I am?” Spider-Man asked as he pointed to himself.

“Well yeah… uh well a little actually,” Static said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew you were a newer superhero that was in New York. Gear was the one who helped inform me a little more though.”

“Oh is he here too? Which also brings me to my next point, what are you doing in New York? You already know this is my neighbor and city.”

“Nah man, Gear’s back home, and yeah I know that this is your turf. I’m not trying to intrude or anything. I’m just…” Static paused as he tried to think of a good enough excuse, but nothing was coming to mind fast enough. He decided that it would be best to just tell the truth of the matter. “I’m just here on vacation actually.”

One of the eyes on Spider-Man’s eyes widened slightly, given the indication that underneath the mask he may have been raising an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah really. And I’ve never been to New York so I thought I would take a look around. Hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Oh no, not at all. It’s just really cool getting to meet someone like you,” Spider-Man said as he held out his hand.

“Someone like me?” Static asked as he shook Spider-Man’s hand.

“Another teen superhero,” Spider-Man replied.

“What about Robin?”

“Seeing as I’ve never met him… that doesn’t count. In fact I’ve never actually met any other superheroes.”

Static chuckled as he smiled. “By that then, I am glad then to be the first superhero and teen superhero that you get to meet. And I gotta say, so far at least New York, I haven’t seen a whole lot of crime. So I that means you’ve been doing your job.”

“Thanks. Things have been pretty quiet this past month, aside with the fights against Kraven and Mysterio. But there is usually always someone who tries to get away with something. I just have to keep my eyes open.”

Static nodded in agreement as Spider-Man talked. But then police sirens were heard and could be seen racing down a street.

“That’s pretty ironic, don’t you think?” Static asked.

“You got that right,” Spider-Man said as he walked towards the edge of the building and prepared to jump off it.

“Hey,” Static said quickly. “Would it be all right if I came to check it out as well? You know, if you don’t mind having another superhero tagging along.”

“Uh… sure,” Spider-Man said, though he almost sounded a bit unsure.

“All right, let’s get going then and see just what’s going down,” Static said as he took out the Static Saucer again and gave it an electrical charge.

As soon as he was on top of it, Spider-Man jumped off the building and began web swinging. Static flew right near him and was able to keep pace with him. Both stayed high in the sky as they watched the lone police car drive through the streets of New York, wondering where it was going.

Static then heard Spider-Man cleared his throat. “This is a little strange. I’ve never teamed up with someone else before… well unless you count that time I teamed up with Black Cat…”

“Don’t sweat it man. You know I use to be a solo hero so I know the feeling. It’s not bad to have a helping hand, but it does take a bit of getting used to.”

“Was that how it was with your friend Gear?” Spider-Man asked before they turned the corner down one the streets to keep up with the police car.

“Maybe I never really gave it that much though before. Though he had been helping me from the sidelines before he actually became Gear. But it’s always good to know he is there to help.”

“I guess this will be rather interesting then,” Spider-Man said.

Up ahead the police car had pulled to the side and the two policemen were getting out of the car and heading towards a jewelry store. Spider-Man perched himself on the rooftop of the building right next to the store as Static still floated on the saucer.

“It’s always the jewelry store isn’t it,” Static commented aloud.

“It’s either that or the bank usually. Though I did have this guy and his group rob his great aunt’s bakery. It’s as strange as it sounds.”

“Huh, well shall we see if they need any help?” Static asked as he gestured down below.

The police were standing in front of the store now, their guns in their hands and ready to run inside. One of them shouted something, probably telling the thieves to come out of the store. But as both superheros expected, the thieves refused and started to fire their own guns, shattering the glass of the store front.

Without another word Spider-Man swung down towards the store and pulled the cops out of the way. He then swung back around to the front of the store.

“Seriously guys? Doing your Christmas shopping at the last minute?” Spider-Man said as he fired his web out and pulled one of the thugs out into the street.

The thug grumbled something and held out a gun, pointing it directly at Spider-Man. Soon several other members of the guy’s group came out from the store and pointed their guns out at Spider-Man. Before any of the thugs could try to fire, Static flew down and sent out a electrical jolt towards them.

Each thug let out some form of a yelp before dropping their guns. Their attention was then turned up to where Static was as they tried to shake off the electrical jolt they had felt. All of them looked at him in confusion for a moment.

“Who’s that?” one of them asked.

“Isn’t that… Static?” another one said.

“Static? Isn’t he the hero from Dakota City? What’s he doing here?” one other asked.

Static chuckled as he came closer to the ground. “Looks like your Christmas wishes came early this year. Here I am.”

The men grumbled as they stared at the two heroes in front of them. Without words the men tried to scramble to get their guns back but Static sent out an electrical charge and picked up all of the guns. He held them high above, far out of reach.

“Uh-uh. I don't think so,” he said as he made sure to stay out of reach.  
While the thugs seemed to be thinking about how to handle Static, Spider-Man took this moment to knock over one of the guys, having him stumble back into his teammates. Spider-Man then shot webs at the criminals and soon enough they were webbed up and unable to move.

The two police now stepped back towards everyone. “Thanks Spider-Man,” one of them said.

The other looked to Static. “And you too. Never thought I would see Static in New York.”

Static then lowered the guns back down in front of the cops. “No problem. I was just… in the area and thought I might help out.”

“Well your help is appreciated,” the first cop said before bending over to collect the guns from the thugs. “We can take it from here.”

With the nod of their heads, Spider-Man and Static left the scene and headed back up towards the roof tops.

Once they were up there a small with sigh. “That looks like all the excitement we might be getting tonight. Thanks though for your help.”

“You're welcome. It may not have been much, but it was something at least,” Static replied.

There was a pause for a moment as Static thought over what to say next. Finally he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while now. “So uh… if I can ask… how do you do the web thing?”

Spider-Man tilted his head slightly. “What? Oh you mean how I shoot my webs?”

“Yeah that. I was just wondering… well actually Gear had been wondering. He’s always curious about everything and I said I would try and ask. Hope it’s not too weird of a thing to ask.”

“Nah it’s fine. Never had anyone really ask me before. But…” Spider-Man paused as he placed a hand on his chin. “You gotta tell me something in return.”

“That’s fair,” Static replied.

Spider-Man stepped closer as he pulled off one of his gloves. Underneath there was a metal device on his wrist. “I made web shooters. All I have to do is flick my wrist and the web shoots out. The webbing itself is made up of a series of chemicals to make it strong and sturdy. But what it is made up has to remain a secret, sorry.”

“It’s cool. I understand. Can’t give away all the secrets,” Static replied with a laugh. At least now he had an explanation to tell Gear, though he knew that Gear would probably figure out the chemicals on his own probably.

“All right, now it’s your turn,” Spider-Man said as he put his glove back on. “Hmm I want to know about that saucer that you are riding. How does it work?”

Static stepped off the saucer and it folded back up. He held it in one hand as he gestured to it with the other. “So this is the Static Saucer. It’s light and flexible, so it’s easy for carrying around. All I gotta do is give it some juice and it’s ready to ride.”

Spider-Man looked closely at the saucer before speaking up again. “Wait a minute, is it made from mylar?”

“Yeah it is. How did you know?” Static asked, surprised that Spider-Man would know something like that.

“I have my ways of knowing things,” Spider-Man casually replied. “But that stuff is hard to come by, let alone be made into something like this.”

“Well it was Gear who made it for me. Better than always trying to use a trash can lid or manhole cover.”

“Makes sense at least. Still that’s super cool though. You know mylar is stronger than reinforced steel?” Spider-Man said, sounding rather enthusiastic.

“Yeah I already knew that. I have a feeling though that you and Gear would get along well,” Static said.

“Well if he is ever in New York I’d be glad to meet him.”

A moment later a beeping sound was heard. Static pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. It was now five minutes to nine and he knew that his father would want him back at the hotel soon enough.

“Uh well I guess I gotta get going and all. Getting late and stuff,” Static said hoping he could leave and get back to the hotel with enough time.

“I guess I should be headed home as well. But it was nice to meet you Static,” Spider-Man said as he held out his to shake hands once more.

“And same to you. Maybe I’ll see you around again,” Static replied as he shook Spider-Man’s hand.

“Yeah. Well enjoy your time in New York,” Spider-Man said before jumping off the edge of the roof and swing off to the next building.

Static smiled as he threw the saucer out in front of him and filled it with power. He still couldn’t believe he ran into Spider-Man and helped him stop a small crime. He knew that Gear would be ecstatic to hear all about it. But for now it was time to head back to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go, posting up another chapter of this. When I originally wrote this, I didn't expect to ramble so much at the start. But it is what it is.

**_December 23rd 8:30am_ **

Early in the morning, the Hawkins family had woken up and went down to the breakfast hall of the hotel. Each of them fixed a plate with some of the delicious food being served, and then proceeded to sit down to eat. Their father spoke up in an attempt to start a conversation, but neither of them made an effort to respond. Virgil did not know what to say to any of them, and Sharon looked as if she might snap at the slightest annoyance. After dining in silence, the three of them headed back to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Virgil knew they were all going out to explore the city more today, and he hoped it would be peaceful. As he found his clothes, he saw his Static outfit and thoughts entered his mind of what he would do if a crime were to happen. As he stood there worrying, he then remembered that Spider-Man had told him he had the city handled. Virgil cleared his head and relaxed as he shoved his alter-ego to the back and decided to trust the web-slinger. Today should just be a fun family outing, if he could remember what that was like. Soon, he was dressed and ready to go as his father came to collect him, and the three of them then headed out into the city.

After they were on the streets of New York, the trio attempted to decide on where they would go for tourism. Though, it was Virgil’s sister Sharon who ended up making the decision for them, as she wanted to go to the mall. The two knew there was no need to protest, so they all hauled themselves over to the mall for a time, as it seemed that is where Sharon wanted to stay. Virgil’s dad suggested they go off to sightsee among other things, which Sharon vehemently agreed to as she wandered inside the large mall area. Virgil and his father then proceeded to spend the next few hours exploring the city and taking in some of the sites. They talked about a few things, and Virgil even shared with him about static’s most recent encounter with Spider-Man from last night. While they both enjoyed the time spent, Virgil’s father suggested they go and find Sharon, as it would be getting time to find some food soon, and he wanted all three of them to spend the afternoon together.

After a long walk, they arrived back at the mall to collect Sharon. The three of them then managed to go to a fast food place to grab something for lunch, and afterwards, decided that more sightseeing and tourism was the best option for the moment. Time seemed to inch by slowly as they traveled around to many different places, including some museums, the Empire State Building, Central Park, and even the Statue of Liberty. However, after all of that adventure, the sun had begun to set on the day, which had passed much quicker than expected. Soon the family had discovered a place for dinner, which was a nice gourmet restaurant exclusive to New York. After having some of the best, and most expensive, food ever, the time had come to head back for the evening. Virgil, his father, and Sharon were soon all back at their hotel, and they went their separate ways after having spent the entire day together. Virgil finally relaxed and realized he had worried for nothing, as the day had been more calm than he could have imagined. However, his mind drifted on what could happen next. Though, he pushed those thoughts away and just kept to himself as the night went on, making note of how the day seemed almost like a blur and how quickly everything happened. 

_**December 24th. 5:10pm. Christmas Eve.**   _

The day of Christmas Eve had done by rather quickly for Virgil and his family. They had done more exploring around the city and visited various landmarks. But now it was getting closer to the evening and they decided to go to the famous Rockefeller ice skating rink. 

Virgil looked around in awe as his father went to purchase the skates. Sure he had been to ice skating rinks before, but this was The Rockefeller ice skating rink.  _ The _ Rockefeller ice skating rink with the tree and everything. It was still a sight to behold. 

Surprisingly though there wasn’t as many people there as Virgil had thought. There was probably about over twenty people there, maybe closer to thirty, but who was really counting. From what Virgil could see though, there was a lot of teenages there at the time. But at least it wasn’t super crowded at least on Christmas Eve. 

Though even though yesterday was all clear and nice, Virgil still thought to bring his backpack with his superhero suit in it. While the holidays were usually a peaceful time, Virgil knew that any villain or someone could use that as a opportunity to strike. But taking in as much fun and relaxing as he could was always a nice change.

Soon enough Virgil was called over to the booth area to pick out his size for his skates and then went down near the rink to put them on. He only then noticed that only he and Sharon had skates. 

“You aren’t going to skate, Pops?”

“Nah, I’m too old for that, but I will enjoy watching you two out there,” Virgil’s father replied. 

“Thanks again daddy, this is amazing! I can’t wait to see them light up the tree!” Sharon exclaimed as she tied her skates and headed out onto the rink.

Virgil finished tying the laces as he stood up. He was a bit wobble at first, not quite use to being on skates. But he slowly started to make his way down the steps to the rink. “My camera is in the front pocket of my bag if you wanna get some pictures!” Virgil said to his father before going out onto the ice. 

At first he was a bit shaky at first on the skates, but as he slowly made his way around the rink, he got his balance. After a short while there an announcement was made that the tree lighting was about to start. 

Virgil looked around to find where Sharon was, and saw her near the front of the rink, close to where the tree was. Virgil made his way near her and took a look up at the tree Moments later the lights around the area dimmed down a little and the large tree lit up with bright and beautiful colored lights. There was a collective cheer from the crowd as well as some sounds of awe. 

Now the tree was light, everyone started to go back to skating. Virgil turned around to start skating again, while also taking in his surroundings. He heard some laughter coming from people near him and he turned to look what was going on. With just a small glance he saw that it seemed to be two jocks laughing and chasing after each other, though one was on crutches and had a cast on one of his legs. 

After that Virgil went back to minding his own business, skating around the rink, letting his thoughts wander. He started to wonder what he and his family would do next or how tomorrow would go. 

“Hey Virgil,” Sharon said as she skated up to him. “I’m going to grab some hot chocolate and sit with daddy for a bit. Do you want some?” 

“Nah, I’m good. But thanks for the offer,” Virgil said as he continued to skate on. 

A smile came upon Virgil’s face as he he slowly tried to do a small turn around on the ice. “Man this is great. I can’t recall the last time I had this much fun on vacation where I didn’t have to worry about fighting anyone or anything.”

Suddenly a large thunderous sound hit the ice rink. Virgil spun around so quickly ne nearly lost his balance. He looked towards the middle of the ice rink, where steam seemed to be coming off the rink now… and even small sparks of electricity. 

“Spider-maaaaan. Come out to plaaaaay,” a voice taunted. As the steam cleared, it was revealed to be none other than the eleticial villain Electro. 

Virgil sighed as he gritted his teeth. “And I just had to go and open my mouth.”

Everyone on the ice rink screams and started to scattered towards the edges of the rink. Virgil turned and quickly made his way towards the stairs exit where his father and Sharon were as new thoughts started to come into his head. 

_ “What are the chances of Electro showing up now… and here of all places. I mean come on, this is a one and a million chance. Guess I’ll get to see how much our powers differ at least.”  _

Virgil ran up the stairs and quickly untied his skates and threw them to the side. Now was not the time to be worrying about returning the skates or any of that. The first thing was to make sure Sharon and their father could get away safely. Second get suited up and take down Electro and help out Spider-Man… if he showed up that is. 

_ “Why here of all places though?” _ Virgil wondered to himself.  _ “Did he just want to attack a popular area or… did they know Spider-Man was in the area?” _

Virgil ran up to his family and grabbed his bag. “Come on guys we gotta get out of here.” Virgil said as he looked at them, though he cast a quick glance to his father. He wanted to fight off Electro for sure, seeing as he didn’t know if Spider-Man would show up or not. But also it was a big risk factor. If he just told Sharon and his father to run but stayed behind, it would seem to conspicuous. 

_ “Today may end up being the day Sharon truly finds out I’m Static.” _

Virgil was about to start running when he noticed some people trip off to the side. Most of the people trying to run away were still in their skates so running was nearly impossible. Suddenly a quick idea came to him. “Actually you guys go ahead, I’ll help people get out of here.”

“Virgil wait!” Sharon started to say, but their father started to pull her along. 

“Come on honey, Virgil can take care of himself. I know you’ll met up with us later after you help these people out of here right?” their father asked as he gave the slightly nod. 

Virgil let out a sigh of relief internally as he turned around and went to help the people, who were now trying to untie their skates. Once he made sure they were okay and ready to run away, he darted down the nearly alleyway and changed into his superhero suit. 

Now that he was Static, he hopped onto his saucer was about to fly up to get a better view. But he knew at least there was still a few of people still on the ice trying to get away. And Electro was seemingly standing there for a moment before he started speaking again.

“Show yourself!” Electro shouted as his electric sparked up more. “You wall-crawling-”

“Now now watch your mouth, there are children present,” a voice said, interrupting Electro’s sentence. 

Static looked up to see to see that Spider-Man was coming in and shot a web right at Electro. Though for some reason his words sounded a bit weird. Electro looked confused as Spider-man came towards a ledge.

“I burnt my tongue okay?” he sigh with a sigh. Just as he landed on the ledge Electro fired a jolt of electricity, but Spider-Man easily jumped out of the way. 

Static felt like he wanted to watch Spider-Man in action against some real super villains, but remembers he was also here to help. “Well better now than never to make my appearance.” he commented to himself before flying out over the ice rink. 

Just as Electro fired another jolt towards Spider-Man, but Static managed to fly in just in time and deflected it with his saucer. He looked down at Electro as he smirked. Spider-Man shot a web at one of the buildings and turned himself around. 

“Static? What are you doing here?” Spider-Man asked. 

“You know, just was in the area, and thought I might help out,” Static said before descending slightly down towards the ground. He looked down at Electro who was now starting at him with a bit of confusion. “So you’re the one I’ve heard about. Well I think it’s about time we met face to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I also originally wrote this, I added those times in and stuff, cause idk, I thought it would help. Just an element I thought out to try for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after checking through and fixing up a few typos, this next chapter is ready to post! Woo!

_“So you’re the one I’ve heard about. Well I think it’s about time we met face to face.”_

Electro stared up at Static, blinking a few times before speaking up. “And… you are?”

Static’s eyes widened as he gave a slightly over dramatic gasp. “Wait you mean you haven’t heard of me? You haven’t heard of the hero Static?”

“I have no idea who you are, but you are just getting in the way!” Electro shouted as he fired another jolt of electricity at Static.

Static though easily deflected it again and crossed his arms. “I guess not every villain has heard about me yet. Well I for one am shocked at this fact.”

“Actually, there is a villain named Shocker,” Spider-Man said, as he landed on a nearby flagpole. His words still a little hard to understand with his burnt tongue.

“What? Electro… Shocker. What’s next: Sparkman? All these villains are stealing my gimmick. Maybe I should sue.”

Electro grumbled with annoyance as he continued tried to fire at both Static and Spider-Man. Both of the heroes once again got in the way of his attacks, with Spider-Man swinging around the area.

While Static was easily flying around, and avoiding the attacks, Spider-Man was swinging around the nearby buildings. But once glance later and Static saw that someone in the air had collided into Spider-Man. Whomever it was had a winged outfit on and was flapping his arms to stay in the air.

 _“Man I wish I had brushed up on more of Spider-Man’s villains,”_ Static thought to himself. He recalled seeing images of the guy, but not the name of him.

The next thing that was heard was from Spider-Man as he felt back, but was just a garbled mess of words that were too hard to understand.

“What?” The bird guy said as Spider-Man quickly shot a web at a pole and landing back down to the ground.

Static flew in closer to Spider-Man. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just fine,” Spider-Man quickly said.

“I guess it’s a good thing I was around. Here to help if you need it,” Static replied.

“Thanks. Though Electro and Vulture seem pretty unlikely for a team of two, I have a feeling that-,” Spider-Man started to say before a jolt sent him flying back onto the ice.

“Hey Vultc, you notice? Big hero doesn’t seem to be focused on us.”

“Why you’re right. It’s almost as if he expects more company,” Vulture said as he cakeled, flying down closer to the rink, where many people still stood frozen in surprise at what was happening.

“Hey you know I’m right here. Don’t act like I’m not here,” Static grumbled as he lent a hand to help Spider-Man back up.

By now most of the people tried to run away after Vulture coming too close for comfort, but within a quick second, Electro placed his fits on the ground and shot out a large electrical wave over the rink.

With his quick reflexes, Spider-Man was able to jump out of the way, but everyone else still on the rink was caught in Electro’s attack. Static on the other hand was still on his saucer, but the electricity running behind him made him wonder.

_“If Electro and I have similar powers to some degree, then we wouldn’t be able to truly affect one another. But that also means his attacks wouldn’t hurt me ...hopefully.”_

Now that the electric wave wore off, Static was about to check on everyone to see if they were okay. As he was about to do so, he heard Spider-Man shouted out loud. “Come on guys, let’s play follow the leader!”

“Trying to lead them off, good thinking,” Static commented to himself.

“Let’s not!” Vulture replied as he swooped down against towards everyone.

“Everyone, get off the ice now!” Static yelled at everyone, that was still around. _“Why do regular people just want to stand around and watch? Don’t they know by now they could be in danger.”_

Everyone nodded and slowly tried to make their way to the exits of the ice rink. Static saw that Spider-Man had already started going after Vulture, so Static thought he would at least attempt to fight off Electro.

“All right, guess it’s me and you now,” Static said, jumping off of his saucer and facing right at Electro. He readied himself for whatever could happen next.

“I guess we will have one other pest to take care of right now,” Electro stated as electricity sparked all around him.

“Pest? I told you my name is Static!” Static shouted as he held up his own hands, creating a flow of static electricity around him.

“All that really matters right now is taking down the wall-crawler. You’re just in the way,” Electro said as stretched his arms out and fired a large bolt of electricity.

 _“Let’s hope I am right about this,”_ Static thought before shooting his own electricity out to collide with Electro’s.

Bright sparks flew from the two electricity, but neither got close to either person. The energy seemingly started to build up but still refused to push towards either side. Static took in a deep breath and focused more energy into his attack, pushing his father and closer to Electro. The sparks flashes and Electro was knocked back a few inches, with a clear look of confusion on his face.

“Now hopefully you’ll remember that my name is Static, and I am the current and best person with electrical powers,” Static gloated cheerfully.

Electro glared furiously at Static and began to fire short blasts of electricity at him. Each electricity blast though Static either dodged or hit out of the way with his own attack.

“While I feel I may not be affected by Electro’s power… Still don’t know if I am ready to test that just yet. For now just play it safe.”

Electro was about to attack again when his attention was brought to the Christmas tree. There, wrapped up in a ton of webbing was Vulture. He struggled in the webbing, grunting as he tried to break free. It only took him a few seconds before one arm broke through the web.

Electro turned to face the tree now. “Don’t worry Vultc, Electro’s got your back!” he shouted before opening his mouth and a large jagged bolt came flying out.

“Wait what?! You’re telling me he can shoot electricity from his mouth? That is just too weird.” Static said as he ran towards Electro to tackle him down, but the bolt already was heading right towards Vulture.

Panicked Vulture stared frantically as the electric neared him. “No you fool! I’ll be free in a moment.”

But it was too late. The electricity hit the tree, running down everything, including Vulture who shouted in pain. Electricity now was surrounding the tree and the lights started to flicker. Suddenly a flame sparked at the bottom of the tree and it quickly spread throughout the tree.

“You burned the Christmas tree?” Spider-Man asked, who was now crawling on a nearby building. “ _The_ Christmas tree?!” He quickly shook his head. “Harsh.”

Static was trying to restrain Electro or find a way to wear him down, when he noticed that the Christmas tree was starting to him. Both Static and Electro’s eyes widened as the amazing tree started to fall towards the rink.

In the corner of Static’s eyes he saw that there was still a few people on the rink. A teenage girl and the jock with crutches from earlier. They were directly under the trees path! But the guy shoved the girl out of the way, leaving him the only one there. But before Static could do anything he save Spider-Man swing under just in time and swing up to a nearby rooftop.

“Grr… I can’t let Spider-Man get away! Let go of me!” Electro shouted as his electricity started to glow bright.

Static could feel the large amount of energy that Electro was emitting, and it was far stronger than he had expected. His grip on Electro loosened as he was flung back and slide across the side. Static groaned as he watched Electro jump off to where Spider-Man had gone.

With one glance around, Static saw that no one was hurt, only a few looked to be in a state of shock. Not wanting to leave it all to Spider-man Static quickly grabbed his saucer and took off to where he saw Spider-man and Electro head off too.

As he exited the ice rink area and rounded a building, he saw Spider-Man swinging between light posts, avoiding any attack from Electro. Speeding up Static got just close enough to Spider-Man that he would be able to hear him.

“So what’s the plan?” Static asked as Spider-Man landed on the top of a cab.

“Mainly just was working on getting him off the ice. Working on that next part,” Spider-Man said before leaning out of the way of an attack from Electro, who was on a bus coming up behind them.

“This way,” Spider-Man jumped off to the side and landed on a fence in front of a building and Static flew closely behind.

Static then looked up at the building they were at. He couldn’t help but laugh. The area was filled with tires. “Well I say this is rather convenient, don’t you think?”

“Agreed,” Spider-Man said. It seemed that both of them had the same idea as they both headed over the fence.

Electro was close on their tale as he ran up to the fence and used his electricity to propel himself over the top of the fence. He started to fire attacks at both heroes, who were not dodging them effortlessly.

“Won’t escape me that easy,” Electro taunted.

The two heros didn’t need to say anything to each other about what to do, the area that they were in said enough and they both knew what they had to do. Spider-Man was climbing up a pile of ties, while also fling each one back at Electro. Static on the other hand, who was still on his saucer, was using his static electricity to also throw tires at Electro from a different angle.

Electro though swayed away and struck each tire though with his electricity, not one getting hit. “Is that really the best you guys have? Feeble.”

“Well at first, yadda yadda yadda,” Spider-Man said as he now was perked on top of a stack of tires, but still was throwing the ones around him down towards Electro.

“Besides, I think this is fun. It’s like a video game,” Static added as he used his power to send several more tires at Electro.

Electro still stopped each tire as it was flung towards him. Though concentrating on each hero, made it harder to try and actually land a hit on them. His electrical attacks just kept missing both of them by a few inches.

Electro soon took a few steps forward, grinning with confidence. “Eventually you’ll both run out of tires, and then I’ll…” Electro was going to say more, but noticed he could not move forward any further. The tires beneath him were all melted into goop and now his feet were stuck.

Spider-Man threw one large tire and it landed right around Electro. “Or what? You’ll take us out for a spin?” Spider-Man then kicked a few more tires and they also landed right around Electro. There almost was enough tires that it completely covered him.

Static flew a bit closer as he could hear angered grumbles from the villain, he dropped one last tire on top of the pile and now the stack around Electro covered him completely. “You know, I think the rubber look really suits you.”

Electro shouted in anger and frustration as his electricity surged. The tires that now surrounding him slowly started to melt until they froze and trapped Electro in his place. Spider-Man dropped down from the stack of tires he had been sitting on and approached the now trapped villain.

“I gotta agree with Static,” Spider-Man said as he got closer. “It truly does look amazing on you.”

“It’s sleek and nonconductive,” Static added with a chuckle.

“Non conductive you say?” Spider-Man said as he knocked on the now hardened tire goop, “Gorgeous.”

The two then went over a few feet away. Spider-Man let out sigh. He then looked up to Static. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” Static replied.

Suddenly Spider-Man tensed up, but before he could say anything a large fist made of sand came out of nowhere and collided into them. Spider-Man was knocked back into a pile of tires while Static was knocked off his saucer and tumbled to the ground. Static slowly pushed himself up to his feet to see what was going on.

A large pile of sand fell down from somewhere above and landed right in front of Spider-Man, who was slowly sitting up. “Hey Spidey, don’t fade on us now. Sparks and Flaps were just the appetizer.”

The ground shook as a large rhino-looking man came stopping over and stood next to the other guy. “Time for the main course.”

“But would you look at that though, it does seem that Spidey has a friend with him,” the sand guy said as he turned to Static.

“No matter. We’ll still crush them both.” the rhino guy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really am trying with these fight scenes. It is just not my greatest forte for things like this. But I hope you enjoyed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason in my mind I thought I had finished posting all the chapters... So sorry for that!

_“But would you look at that though, it does seem that Spidey has a friend with him,” the sand guy said as he turned to Static._

_“No matter. We’ll still crush them both.” the rhino guy replied._

Static groaned as he grabbed onto his saucer, which was now on the ground to the side of him. He was able to get a hold of it right before a wall of sand came at him and knocked him back a few feet. Static tried to regain his senses, but the world around him spun as he felt himself slamming to the ground again. Without much time to react, he then felt himself being flung in the air.

He collided with the hard bricks of a building within seconds. Static gritted his teeth as he then feel down to the ground. A second later he heard a loud crash on the car just to the side of him. He could only guess that it was Spider-Man. As Static slowly pushed himself up, he heard a groan coming from the other side of the car.

“Ugh… Did anyone get the number of that sleigh?” Spider-Man asked.

Static quickly got to his feet and ran around the car and held out a hand to Spider-Man. “You all right there?”

“Yeah yeah, just find,” Spider-Man replied as he slowly stood up.

“So are exactly are they? They don’t really seem like the friendly types.”

“They’re Sandman and Rhino. We have a long history,” Spider-Man stated. “It seems this time though The Sinister Six wants to make things a little easier by splitting up everyone.

“The Sinister who?” Static asked.

Before Spider-Man could reply, they heard the sound of the fence around the tire factory being torn. They both looked to see Rhino had torn through the fence and now was standing several feet away from them. Sandman came over the fence as a large pile of sand and reformed as soon as landing near Rhino.

Sandman let out a chuckle. “Hahaha Ain’t he a clever boy. See?” He turned to look at Rhino. “It’s Christmas Eve and he said sleigh. Hehe. Ya know, instead of truck?”

“Too bad I’m more like a tank,” Rhino replied before charging right for Spider-Man and Static. The ground shook with each step he took, getting closer and closer to the two heros.

It only took a moment for Static and Spider-Man to jump out of the way just before Rhino smashed into the car. “Hey!” Rhino grumbled in annoyance as he looked behind him as Spider-Man landed just a few feet behind him. Static on the other hand, was off to the side, but readied himself.

Static then noticed that his saucer was not on him at all. In the moment that Rhino was distracted by Spider-Man Static ran back behind the car and saw his saucer. He shocked a quick jolt and hopped on.

Now as he rose above the ground he saw that Spider-Man was trying to swing up to a lamppost, but was stopped by Sandman forming a larger wall of sand in front of him. “Hey O'Hirn, this is kind of fun, me and you, right?” He then threw Spider-Man towards Rhino.

Rhino swatted his hand at Spider-Man once he came close enough and was sent flying back towards Sandman, who was now formed into a large hand.

“Just like old times,” Sandman continued before throwing Spider-Man back at Rhino.

 _“I gotta do something quick,”_ Static thought as he tried to get closer. _“Seems like they are back to ignoring that I am even here… of course.”_

“Whoa now, who said you two could play toss the Spider-Man?” Static asked as he sent a shock towards Sandman. He also sent out an electromagnetic field towards Spider-Man, holding him in the field just before Rhino could throw him back.

Sandman gritted his teeth as when the electricity collided into his arm, it burst apart for the moment and did not properly regain itself. With his other hand he quickly enlarged it and swung a quick punch right at Static, knocking him back and off his saucer.

“And who said you could play?” Sandman asked, clearly sounding annoyed that his other hand was having trouble reforming at the moment. Though after a few seconds it seemed to be just fine.

With being suddenly smashed by a large hand of sand and now back and falling to the ground, he lost his concentration on his electromagnetic field around Spider-Man. He could only hope that Spider-Man hadn’t been knocked out and would be able to regain himself.

Static hit the ground as he let out a yelp, but quickly jumped back to his feet. He saw that Spider-Man was on the ground several more feet away, but now there was another factor in this fight. There were cars coming down the street now.

“Man, how could anyone not see the two villains tossing Spider-Man around like that?” Static asked as he jumped back on to his saucer and headed over towards the cars. He could see the people staring for a moment, no one moving or anything.

“Everyone, get out of here now!” Static yelled as he flew over head. The last thing he wanted to deal with was having any civilians get hurt. He needed to make sure they could all get away safely.

People started to get out of their cars and scramble for somewhere safe. Then Static heard a loud crashing sound from behind him. Static turned around to see that a car had been dropped where Spider-Man had been standing before, but now he was moved to the side.

Static flew down next to Spider-Man. “We gotta get them out of the streets. Any ideas?”

“We should try to lead them to the docks. They aren’t that far from here. Just get ready to follow me,” Spider-Man said right as they heard Rhino and Sandman charging at them.

Spider-Man shot a web onto a tall building and pulled himself up into the air. Static made sure to follow right behind Spider-Man, seeing as he knew the streets of New York better. As Spider-Man swung from one building to the next, he looked down to make sure that Rhino and Sandman were following.

“Guys,” Spider-Man called out to them as he made a few more swings around buildings. Soon they approached the docks. “Feliz Navidad. Happy Hanukkah. Kwanzaa.” Spider-Man continued as he landed on the docks and turned around to see Rhino catching up. Sandman was nowhere to be seen though. “Solstice. Can’t we put our differences aside for one night?”

“Yeah, don’t you guys have any holiday spirit?” Static asked as he stepped off his saucer and placed it in his pocket. He didn’t want to take the chance of losing it by being hit off it.

The sound of sand forming behind the heroes drew their attention to look behind them. Sandman was forming through the cracks between the planks of the dock. “Nope,” Sandman quickly replied before forming into large hand of sand, which came forward and smacked Spider-Man and Static harshly to the ground. Static tried to brace himself as he was knocked down and tumbled across the cold ground.

Static looked up to noticed that he was just a few feet away from Spider-Man, though Rhino was closer to him and raised one foot up.

“When we’re done with you, there won’t be enough to stuff my stocking,” Rhino stated, ready to stomp down on top of Spider-Man.

“Can you guess stop forgetting that I am even here?” Static shouted as he quickly formed a large ball of lightning and shock it towards Rhino. It stopped Rhino from going to stomp down, but didn’t actually seem to do anything to him.

Rhino grumbled as he turned around and looked at Static. “Is that supposed to tickle or something?” He walked over and tried to stomp down on Statin instead, but Static rolled out of the way just before the large hoof could hit him.

“No, but it was worth a shot at least,” Static commented. He then tried again at Rhino, even though he knew it was clearly not doing anything to him. _“That skin is making him impervious to any of my attacks… there has to be something else I can do though."_

Sandman moved forward and and formed both of his hands into sand hammers. He stretched out his arm and tried to hit Static. In return Static shot a short ball of electricity and burst apart the sand hammers. Static took a few steps back to see that he now had both of the villains attention on him. Behind them though he could see Spider-Man slowly getting back up.

“You know, you’re really starting to get on my nerves,” Sandman stated as he tried to reform his hands back to normal.

“Yeah, almost as much as Spider-Man,” Rhino added.

“Well good, that is the idea!” Static replied as he created an electricity around both of his hands. He was ready to fire another attack at both of them when Sandman turned around.

“Hey looks like Spider-Man is ready for another round,” Sandman said as he started to approached Spider-man.

“Hey!” Static shouted. “I thought you guys were going to focus on me.”

“I’m still focused on ya,” Rhino said as he charged at Static.

“Oh great. I get stuck against the one guy who is impervious to my power. Just wonderful,” Static said as he dodged out of the way. Looking around, Static tried to see if there was any good objects he could use against Rhino, but there didn’t seem to be anything useful. There was a trash can, but Static didn’t see it being too helpful.

“It’s better than nothing at least,” Static commented as he grabbed the trash can with his static cling and threw it towards Rhino. But as Static figured, Rhino easily swatted it away. Looking even more ticked off Rhino started throwing punches towards Static.

Just as Static was about to attempt to use his powers again, Spider-Man came from over head and smacked something hard and metal across Rhino’s head. It took only a moment for Static to see that it was a scuba oxygen tank. Not only that, but Static could see that there was now small clumps of ice all over Spider-Man’s costume.

Rhino now turned his attention back to Spider-Man. “Is this really the best you two got?”

“Oh I got more,” Spider-Man taunted as he jumped out of the way of a punch from Rhino. He jumped again and then landed on the thin ice that surrounded the docks. “If you think you’re beast enough to come and get it.”

Rhino shook his fists in frustration. “Oooh I’ll show you who’s beast enough.”

With a single leap Rhino jumped out onto the ice right in front of Spider-Man. Static easily could see where this was going to lead. As he heard the sound of the ice cracking, he threw his saucer out in front of him and gave it some juice and prepared to fly out over the ice. He heard Spider-Man say one more thing to Rhino before tossing him the oxygen tank.

“I hate you,” was all Rhino could say before he fell down through the ice, into the cold water. But that started to make the rest of the ice crack as well. It was cracking fast and parts of it were slowly started to separate. Static took this time to fly out, holding out his hand for Spider-Man.

Spider-Man grabbed hold and was pulled up, just as the ice caved in beneath him. “Thanks,” he said as Static fly over to the shore.

“No problem,” Static replied.

As soon as they were over the sand, Spider-Man jumped back down to the ground.

_SMACK_

Something hard and cold knocked into both of them again. Spider-Man was knocked back, but easily flipped back and landed back on his feet. Static fell off his saucer again, but managed to land on the ground just fine.

He stood up and sent a glare, seeing that Sandman was still around, and ready to fight. “I swear, I get knocked off my saucer one more time…” he trailed off as Sandman disappeared from view.

The sound of sand moving behind further though brought his attention there. Spider-Man was just a few inches away from him, but Sandman had decided to go and attempt to attack him first. He yelled as he swung down a hammer of sand, but something seemed off. And it wasn’t just the ice that was covering parts of his body. Spider-Man took another leap back and landed next to Static.

“Something seem a bit different about Sandy here?” Static asked as they both jumped back as Sandman took another swing.

“It’s the cold night air. It’s freezing all that hydrogen water situating his silicones,” Spider-Man replied before flicking his wrist out. But no webbing came out. Spider-Man looked at his wrist to see that it was covered in ice. “And it looks like he’s not the only one.”

“Relax then, I got this. If he is freezing up, that means it’s harder for him to rebuild himself,” Static said as he fired a shot of electricity.

The electricity collided into Sandman’s right arm, and left a large chunk. It seemed that Sandman tried to reform it, but no sand was heading in that area.

“Lead him over this way, I got an idea,” Spider-Man said as he leaped over to a tree covered in snow.

Static nodded as he fired another electrical shot at Sandman. He chuckled a little. “Come on, don’t go slowing down on us just yet.”

Small chunks of Sandman were now missing, but he no longer seemed too focused on regaining himself. He just kept repeating trying to attack Static, paying no attention to where he was being lead.

After a few more inches, Static was right near where Spider-Man was next to the tree. Sandman still was slowly approaching them, readily to attack once more.

“Heads up frosty,” Spider-Man said as he hit the tree, causing a large pile of snow to fall down on top of Sandman.

A second passed and Sandman burst through the snowpile only to have the ice freeze over him right after. Both of the heroes waited to see if anything would happen, but it seemed that Sandman was finally defeated.

Spider-Man breathed a heavy sigh. “Well that’s over at least.”

“And I thought the guys I went up against were hard… and I even fought the Joker once,” Static stated as he found his saucer again.

“Well there is still two more to go,” Spider-Man said.

“Oh yeah, you did say before there was six. And I have a feeling they are close by right?”

“Yeah, let’s get ready,” Spider-Man said. “All right! Shocker! Octopus! Show yourselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, one more chapter after this. And I won't forget this time! I am sorry again for the wait!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Finally the final chapter! Let's jump right back to it!

_ “Well there is still two more to go,” Spider-Man said. _

_ “Oh yeah, you did say before there was six. And I have a feeling they are close by right?” _

_ “Yeah, let’s get ready,” Spider-Man said. “All right! Shocker! Octopus! Show yourselves!” _

“ARACHNIIIIID!” a voice shouted loudly overhead. 

Static and Spider-Man both looked up to see two figures stood up on one of the sort of close by building. It was a bit hard to see from that distance, but Static could see that there were two figures standing up there, seemingly waiting patiently. 

Spider-Man sighed. “Oh, me and my big mouth.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you want to want to find them?” Static asked. 

“Yeah, but I’ve already been fired, slashed, battered, and frozen… “ Spider-Man said as he broke off the ice around his wrists. “I’m in need of some serious down time.”

“Well I am still here to help… even if all your villains want to try to ignore me,” Static replied. 

“Thanks. It is rather helpful to have someone helping me out this time. But, come on, let’s not keep them waiting,” Spider-Man said as he shot out a web to swing himself up toward the building. 

Static jumped onto his saucer once it was flowing with power and followed right behind. Spider-Man swung himself higher and then stuck two webs on the outer edge of the building that the two villains were still standing on. He then pulled the webs and launched himself right at the two. 

But instead of hitting them, he ended up going right through them, and they began to fade away from where they had stood. There wasn’t even any time for Static to process what he had just seemed as a large man-beast knocked Spider-Man off the building. Without a moment of hesitation Static guided his saucer down towards Spider-Man and caught him just before he would have hit the ground.

“Thanks,” Spider-Man said before groaning. Static then let go of him and he stood on the ground. “When I said I wanted down time, that is not what I meant.” 

“So were those two not the ones we were looking for?” 

“No… it seems that the Sinister Six switched in for some backups. At least I hope it’s just that...I don’t want to have to deal with an Extreme Eight...” Spider-Man said as the man-beast landed on the ground. “Back to the matter at hand...That’s Kraven… and judging by those holograms… Mysterio is here too.”

As if on cue, a man wearing a green outfit, purple cap, and weird dome helmet came around the corner riding on top of dragon. Random villains, who had been walking down the streets were now staring and gawking at the sight before them. 

“Don’t be fooled by any of Mysterio’s tricks or  _ ‘illusions’ _ , they’re more annoying than mysterious if anything,”  Spider-Man said as he shot a web at a taxi passing him and let him pull him along. “This way!”

“What’s the plan now?” Static asked as he flew besides Spider-Man.

“I don’t know… I’ve never actually beaten the Six on my own before,” Spider-Man said. 

“Wait what?” 

“Long story. But we just need to get away from them for now,” Spider-Man said as he flung himself out over the city again once the car went around the curb. He then landed on a large billboard. 

Once a moment passed and neither Kraven or Mysterio seemed to be near, Spider-Man let out a long sigh. “I think we lost them for now.” 

Spider-Man then looked down to notice what the billboard he was on was advertising. It had a picture of J. Jonah Jameson, head of the Daily Bugle, in a Christmas hat with text that read  **_Put the Daily Bugle under your tree_ ** .

“Well that totally doesn’t look creepy,” Static muttered aloud with heavy sarcasm.

“Yeah, make sure to lock your chimney tonight,” Spider-Man added.

Kraven then burst out from behind the billboard and tackled Spider-man and held him tight in his grasp. “Fool. No prey escapes Kraven. I track smell of your fear to end of earth.”

“Big talk for a substitute loser,” Spider-Man said before Kraven squeezed him tighter. “Guess the great hunter was afraid to take me on alone this time.”

“This way of jungle,” Kraven replied. “The pack wears prey down. For Alphamale to crush.”

Static gritted his teeth as he analyzed the situation. He knew he could easily take a shot at Kraven, but didn’t want to also shock Spider-Man of course. But it seemed he didn’t have to think about that idea as Spider-Man managed to shoot a web over Kraven’s eyes. Even with that though, Kraven held onto Spider-Man and fell backwards onto the lower section of the roof. Once his back hit the ground the though, Spider-Man easily was able to get out of his grip and flip off him. 

Static flew down to the lower section, his fists charged and ready. Just as Kraven was about to get up, the sound of the dragon was heard again. Static turned just in time to see Mysterio destroying a small billboard with the tail of the dragon. Spider-Man tried to swing out of the way, but only ended up being hit with the tail. He was sent flying back a bit and Static saw that Kraven ran off in that direction. Static looked at the dragon that Mysterio was riding, and for the briefest moment… it flicker. The actually dragon flickered and reviled a robotic skeleton underneath… or really what it actually was. 

_ “I guess this is what Spider-Man meant about Mysterious illusions. No problem for me though, now that I know his secret,”  _ Static thought to himself before shooting a surge of electricity at the dragon. 

An electrical spark came from the dragon and the illusion faded away completely this time. Mysterio gasped as he turned around to see Static following right behind him, looking fairly triumphant.

“So it seems that Spider-Man has required a little helper this time around,” Mysterio stated, talking in a grandiose tone. Even though the dragon robot seemed to be slightly malfunctioning, it was still able to be flown through the air. 

“Little? Who do you think you are calling little, fishbowl head?” Static said as he shot the robot skeleton shortcuriting it even more. 

Mysterio jumped off the robot and landed down onto the closest rooftop. “None of us were expecting any disturbances in the plan, but you won’t affect a thing.” Mysterio then raised his cape and a puff of green smoke appeared around him. Static flew down and tried to attack, only to see that Mysterio was no longer there. 

“Okay… I can’t even figure out how he was able to pull that off… but at least he acknowledged me… until he called me a disturbance and bailed on our possible fight,” Static mumbled as he tried to figure out where he was. 

He looked over to his right to see that he was next to a mall, the same mall that he had visited the other day with his family. And from the broken dome glass roof, he knew that Spider-Man had to be down there fighting off Kraven and probably Mysterio as well. 

Static flew down to see that Kraven was growling, but covering his face. Spider-Man hand he hands ready to shoot some webs, but he spoke first. “Can you smell me now?”

Suddenly the green smoke rose up from the ground and Mysterio appeared. “A bit too soon to gloat, Spider-Man.”

“Well you are the expert on premature gloatilation,” Spider-Man replied as he stuck onto a pillar. 

“We shall see,” Mysterio said before chatting words that sounded like completely gibberish. He opened his cape and small little flying gremlin creatures came flying out. They all flew and swarmed around Spider-Man.

“And again I get to be ignored by the villains,” Static said as flew in closer and sent a shocking jolt towards a few of the little gremlins. They burst into mechanical parts upon getting hit. “So it seems all of Mysterio’s ‘magic’ is all tech related?”

“You got it,” Spider-Man said as he swung around two of the other gremlins and destroyed the others. Once the other gremlins were gone Spider-Man threw the other two right at Mysterio, but he just disappear as soon as it seemed the gremlins were going to hit him.

His laugh could be heard from around the mall though and then a poof of green smoke appeared on the second floor. “Second floor; toys, housewares, superhero defeats.”

“Make sure the rest of these people get out of here safely, I’ll handle Mysterio for now,” Spider-Man said as he swung up to the second floor. 

“Got it,” Static said as he flew around, making sure everyone was heading towards an exit. “Come on everyone, hurry! These guys aren’t here to do last minute Christmas shopping.”

Static flew around the entire area, looking once more to see if anyone else was still left in the building. But as far as he could tell, everyone had scattered out and ran for safety. 

“Kraven no!” Mysterio shouted from somewhere behind. 

Static turned around to see that Mysterio was back on the first floor… but he was also on the second floor along with Kraven and Spider-Man. Static blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But as Static tried to process what was happening or what to do, an explosion came from the second floor. The whole building shook as pieces of rubble and debris came flying from the ceiling and second floor. 

Static created a force field around him as a few pieces came a bit too close for comfort. Once the shaking stopped, and everything seemed quite. Static immediately flew up to the second floor, not paying any attention to Mysterio who was still down on the first floor. 

Static looked over the debris of the floor, hoping that Spider-Man was able to get away from the explosion in time. He first came across a large sled prop though that was pretty much unscathed, and laying right in it was Kraven, completely knocked out. Two webs then were shot over Kraven and Static turned to see the Spider-Man was behind a prop house with two mall workers with one being dressed as Santa and one as an elf. As to why they didn’t try to run when the villains entered the mall… Static couldn’t figure that one out, but at least they were safe. 

Spider-Man then jumped over the house and looked at Static. “You okay?” 

“Am I okay? You were the one actually near the explosion. I should be asking you that question,” Static replied. 

“I’m fine. I’ve fought off Mysterio’s robots before. Now come on, we still got to take him down,” Spider-Man replied with a serious tone, as he jumped up onto the railing overlooking the first floor. 

“Mysterio! I’m using that stupid fishbowl of yours as a snowglobe!”

“Not if you can’t find me,” Mysterio replied as the smoke wrapped around him once more. 

Just as he was beginning to disappear Spider-Man swung down and tried to kick him, but he had already vanished from the spot. Spider-Man then landed on the nearby wall and spun out a huge web that covered the entire first floor. 

Both heroes waited to see where Mysterio was, but it was all rather silent. Static then had an idea come to mind. With a quick surge of power, he shot a quick jolt at the webbing and soon the entire thing was sparking with electricity for a brief moment. 

Within that brief moment though, the sound of Mysterio’s voice, full of surprise and slight pain from the sudden electricity, made his hiding spot known. As the electricity faded away they could now see an area in the web that looked like a large lump. 

Without any words Spider-Man jumped down and tore through the web, now that the surge of electricity was gone. Mysterio came back in to view and Spider-Man grabbed the gloves on Mysterio’s suit and threw them off. Static flew down next to him just he punched the glass, revealing the face of the guy underneath. Which ended up just looking like an average guy. 

_ “Huh…who would have though that he was able to make all that fancy illusions stuff. I never would have guessed,” _ Static commented to himself. He didn’t know what else to do but watch for now. These villains were Spider-Man’s villains and it should be his job to handle them for the most part. 

Spider-Man was readying a punch when Mysterio held up his hands in defense. “Whoa easy there hero.” Now that the glass helmet was off… he sounded less grandiose and just like a regular guy. “No need for violence-Ouch.” Mysterio said as Spider-Man ended up pinching him hard on the cheek. 

“Just making sure your not a bot,” Spider-Man stated. 

“I’m not. I’m not,” Mysterio replied. 

“I know the Master Planner set this up,” Spider-Man said as he narrowed his eyes. “Who is he? And what’s he doing with all that tech you stole?” Spider-Man now gripped the collar of Mysterio’s suit as he awaited an answer. 

“Gee, I don’t know” Mysterio started to say as a smug grin came across his face. “Think maybe the Master Planner has a… master plan?”

Static groaned. “That’s not even a good pun.” 

Spider-Man didn’t bother replied as he just spun a large web and threw Mysterio into it. Spider-Man then swung up and out of the hole in the roof without another word. Static followed behind until Spider-Man stopped on a rooftop. 

“Well… that’s over at least. Sorry though if this kind of ruin your vacation,” Spider-Man said.

“Nah man, it’s cool. If I can ask though… what’s with this Master Planner guy?”

“I don’t know for sure yet, there are still a lot of unanswered questions. But it’s just been a long night… it’s not easy going up against six villains all in one night, you know?”

“I won’t argue there. Well I hope you can figure everything out,” Static replied as he held out his hand. “Glad I was able to help though for tonight.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot. It was really helpful to have an extra hand this time. Maybe we can team up again sometime,” Spider-man chuckled as he shook Static’s hand back. 

“Sure, though hopefully next time I won’t be as ignored as much from the villains,” Static joked. 

“Yeah totally. But right now I gotta get back to… a thing,” Spider-Man said as he took a step and turned around. 

“All right, see ya Spider-Man,” Static said before he watched Spider-Man swing off. Static then checked the time on his phone. He then started heading back to where he had left his backpack. “Aw man, I gotta get back and find pops and Sharon. Pops knows I am fine, but Sharon is probably freaking out. I don’t know how I’ll be able to explain this one. But at least the night wasn’t totally uneventful. Richie is going to flip when he hears about this. Not the most relaxing Christmas Eve ever… but at least it was one of the most interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends that. Hope you all enjoyed my random idea I came up with for a crossover. Maybe I'll write more for them one day, but for now this is the end of the story. Thank you all for checking it out!


End file.
